gin_lolfandomcom-20200215-history
Frogmen
Frogmen are similar to ratlings. In game info The Frogmen are a very agile race of swamp dwellers who constantly fight over breeding grounds. They tend to worship the Gods of Harvest and Beasts. Frogmen have very good agility, but poor strength and endurance. They also have poor Intelligence. They are skilled with spears, shields, and ranged weapons. They have good skills at trap making, hunting, and swimming. Frogmen tend to live for 80 years. Guidelines of Role playing as this Race Race - Frogman Frogmen know the following races, Altherions, Ratlings, Humans, Frogmen Frogmen have heard of but not seen, Giants, Cyclops, Chaos Entity, Flesh Beast, Corpse Devourer Frogmen can worship any god, they start out worshipping the Gods of Harvest and Beasts. Frogmen hate the following races by default, Ratlings Frogmen have heard of, but do not know how to use, Elemental Magic, Nature Magic, Blood Magic Frogmen know the location of all their swamps and often fight over them. Frogmen are very alert and easy to scare, they are brave in numbers. They are usually a friendly primitive people, but fight over breeding grounds during the summer. They are quick to anger if offended and have strong opinions about anything they belive in. Frogmen fear death if alone, but do not fear it in numbers. Starting Stats Tips for Frogs 1) You should try to team up with your partners, if any, on an enemy. This applies to most races, but generally, even the toughest of monsters/players will fall to a large group if your lucky. 2) When you start, you begin usually isolated from most civilized areas. With your spear, you should be able to survive most starting monsters(Gremlins, Heretics, Snakes, Deer and so on), HOWEVER, you may have realized that there are no cooking tools, and you can't eat stuff raw. To get those tools, try finding the nearest town and "borrowing" a hatchet, two stone shards, a hammer, and a pickax. You can get bandages or equipment, but that's optional, though I recommend you get bandages. -Hatchet: To chop down trees for firewood. Stand ANYWHERE but the right side of the tree. The law of physics dictates trees always fall in that way on LoL. Fallen Trees can be chopped up into branches(Campfires), or into planks(Only the thicker trees, you'll need a saw) -Two Stone Shards: We don't have a source of fire for torches, and these are easily the better choice for beginning fires. Striking two together will light a campfire. As they only weigh around 6 combined, it is a pretty good choice to bring one of these around. -Pickax: You might need to mine some rock in the future. -Hammer: Breaking those mined rocks. --Bandages: Heal yourself quickly, prevent fatal wounds from finishing you off if well timed --Equipment: Need I say a word? Better defense, better attack.. 3) You can stay almost forever underwater without drowning. This makes for a lot of tactics. Need to hide something? Put it underwater! Need to escape from an enemy? Go underwater and hide! Need a place to put your secret items? Try underwater! To resurface/go in, interact(z) with the water. 4) You begin with a skill in Spears, and Ranged. Possibly there are others. In my opinion, a combination of spear+range might be helpful. There is no guarantee on how effective it is, but as a character like that, you can weaken or kill enemies that are coming to you, and if they reach you, you can retaliate with your spear. Even better if you get to dive down. They probably won't be able to follow us too long. Again, once our swimming is fixed. 5) The starting village has three storage devices, and a bed in every house but the big one. Use them. 6) When you first begin, change your language by pressing G, and switching to common. Don't let too many people know Ribbitus unless you want them to. You might need a language to pass letters with some day. Common is a fairly well known language. Category:Playable Races